theremainingfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
June 14th, 2011 (2011 is assumed) -Most up to date research on the FURY Bacteria is compiled into a report for the coordinators. June 15th, 2011 - All Coordinators for Project Hometown are ordered into their bunkers, "The Hole", under their residence. - This is considered the date of the Collapse. June 28th, 2011 - Most news agencies stop reporting news. June 29th, 2011 - Two online Articles dated this date. US Military Forces abroad are recalled. Martial Law was in effect. July 3rd, 2011 - Frank missed his contact time with Lee Harden. July 4th, 2011 - CNN website is down. - TV channels displaying the Emergency Broadcasting screen have gone blue. July 5th, 2011 - Marla Peterson leaves a note on Lee Harden's door stating that they were heading to a FEMA Camp at Sanford, NC and to tell her husband if he see's him. July 23rd, 2011 - Lee disobeys his standing orders to wait 30 days after last communication to leave his bunker. He leaves his bunker to perform a "Recon" of the situation outside his house. He ends up being stabbed in the leg by an infected teenage girl. He retreats to his bunker after shooting her and immediately decontaminates. July 24th, 2011 - Lee leaves his bunker again determined to Recon the Petersons House, his neighbors. Lee ends up rescuing Sam from men that killed Sam's dad. He then takes Sam to his bunker under his house. Leaving his bunker after getting a tip from Sam, Lee finds and rescues Angela Mooring and her daughter Abby. In the process several armed men show up and Lee has to leave his truck behind. They end up making it to another house that Sam told him about where Mr. Jack Burnsides, a Marine Corps Sniper Veteran, was holed up. Jack's house is attacked by the same people that showed up at Angela's house and they flee to the forest where they end up staying for that night. July 25th, 2011 - Lee and his group make it to his house to find it burned along with his bunker. Sam and Tango were outside the house when several men showed up and ransacked it and then burned it to the ground. They find Lee and his small group and then they head to the Petersons house. While there they get attacked by a large group of infected. This attack depletes Lee's rifle ammo and nearly all his pistol ammo. Jack is bit by the infected. July 26th, 2011 - The group take the Petersons truck to a nearby gated condominium complex that might house other survivors so that Lee could leave them there safe and get to one of his hidden bunkers to resupply. They end up being attacked by a different group of people, later to be known to work for Milo, just outside the Timber Creek Complex. Lee, Angela, Abby, and Sam made it out safe with the help of two other men, later to be known from Camp Ryder. Lee, badly wounded during his escape from Milo's men, secures safety with the man in charge at Camp Ryder. Jack is presumed dead. July 27th, 2011 - The Remaining Series: Book 2 Aftermath starts. - Lee wakes up to an infected attack on the Camp before the sun rises. He will be blamed for the attack by the residents. In an effort to secure their trust in him he agree's to head out to retrieve his supplies the next day. - Knowing that they will need more fuel Lee and Harper head to Highway 55 west of Camp Ryder to find fuel at a known crash site up towards Angier. They are attacked by infected but make it out. The attack was similar to the one at Camp Ryder were an infected distracted and others flanked the civilians. - After returning to Camp Ryder, Lee finds out that the Camp was about to cook and eat it's last 30 cups of rice and then they would be out of food. However they had a rain catch that would keep them going for water. Lee also learns of a possible group of Survivors in Smithfield on his way to his bunker. July 28th, 2011 - Lee and his team made up of Harper, Doc, Miller and Josh head to his bunker to gather supplies for the camp. On the way there they came upon a roadblock. Lee would dismount and hide on a hill further back while his team would approach. They ended up surviving the roadblock and killed all the ambushers. They left the fight with 2 SKS rifles, 2 more shotguns, and a extra gallon of fuel. They also found 8 cans of chili. - Later in the evening Captain Harden and his team would make it to Bunker 4 Southeast of Smithfield. When they arrive there is already a group of people led by Father James "Jim" Shultz aka Father Jim. Lee would allow them to sleep the night in the bunker and get their fill of food and water. Before calling it a night Lee tell's his team that he is going to Smithfield and they have a choice if they want to go with him or head back to camp. July 29th, 2011 - Lee after talking with Harper gives Father Jim and his group food, water, rifles, and ammo along with the directions to Camp Ryder. With only one vehicle they couldn't take the group and the badly needed supplies back to the camp. - After leaving Bunker 4, Lee and his team head back to Smithfield where his team decides to go with him instead of returning to the Camp with the supplies. They end discovering the roads deeper into Smithfield are blocked by barricades and the bodies of the dead. They leave their truck and supplies in an alley way close to one of these barricades, guarded by Doc and Josh. - Doc, once he thinks Lee is out of earshot, shoots Josh dead in the back of the truck using the heavy rains as cover and takes off with the supplies. He heads 10 miles west of Smithfield to a predetermined location that Milo and his gang had roadblocked. He delivers the vehicle of supplies to Milo but fails to deliver Lee but tells him where he is in hopes of his girlfriend, Nicole, being returned to him per his deal. - Following up on Marie's directions, Lee and his team find the church and it is surrounded by infected. They end up being spotted and Lee and his team narrowly escape with the help of LaRouche driving by the church. - LaRouche takes Lee and his team to the Johnston Memorial Hospital where the Army had secured a wing before they abandoned the location during the evacuation. They are introduced to Deputy Shumate and the Smithfield Survivors which number around 32 people. Lee extends his hand to help the Deputy but unknown to him Deputy Shumate has been told to detain Lee by Milo. Shumate holds lee captive but lets the Camp Ryder people go and has them escorted out of Smithfield by LaRouche. - On the drive out of Smithfield LaRouche, Harper, and Miller spot Milo's convoy and see their truck of supplies for Camp Ryder. They convince LaRouche to stand up against Milo and help them save their community by retrieving their supply truck. - Milo arrives at the hospital with Doc and introduces himself to Lee. With the meeting not going the way that he wanted he then beats up Lee and takes his GPS. Milo, also tired of the Doc's demands to see Nicole, ties up the Doc and reveals that Nicole killed herself after Big G had his way with her weeks ago. He then leaves the Doc locked up in the same room with Lee after informing Lee that the Doc was his inside man all along. - Larouche, Harper and Miller caught Milo's guards unawares by taping a claymore to the front of their vehicle and killed both of them while also accidentally causing Milo's truck loaded with canisters of fuel to explode. Then, in order to secure their supplies they drove Milo's humvee against the only entry/exit point to the Smithfield Hospital. The explosion of the fuel truck has caught the attention of all the infected in the area. - While being held captive by Milo and Shumate, Lee gets the Doc to help free him by chewing through his duct tape bindings on his hands. One of the guards enters the room, after an explosion rocks the building, and finds their attempt to free themselves and Lee breaks through the rest of the tape and ends up killing him. Lee offers to help Doc out but the Doc just sat there crying and sobbing so Lee ends up leaving him. - Trying to find a way out of the hospital, Lee heads to the ground floor and finds the emergency exits are tack welded shut. As he is crossing the main floor entryway to get to the other emergency room the generator goes out and the mechanical sliding doors open. Lee see the massive group of infected making their way over the concertina wire and barricades and running for the hospital. Lee is able to escape back into the stairwell and barricades it shut with a hospital bed. - Doc eventually stops crying and checks the dead body of the man that Lee killed and finds a pocket knife and leaves the room. He finds a group of people talking and notices that Milo and Shumate are going at it. Eventually he sees Big G and with anger and fury he approaches Big G and stabs him right in the neck. With the skill of a surgeon Doc cut his main artery and continued to stab him. Milo runs over trying to stop Doc but the Doc was locked onto Big G. Eventually Milo stabs Doc multiple times in the back until Doc let go of Big G and fell to the floor. Doc and Big G died there. - As Lee heads back to the higher floors he almost gets shot by LaRouche who broke in a window on the lower levels. He gives Lee his old rifle back and informs him of what he did with Harper and Miller and lets him know that they are headed back to Ryder with the supplies. LaRouche helps Lee find a way for all of the Smithfield residents with the help of Julia. - Lee, with LaRouche and some armed members of the Smithfield group block the other stairwell from the infected and get involved in an intense firefight with the remainder of Milo's men while defending the evacuation of the Smithfield group down the elevator shaft. George and Dale are killed by Milo's men while Lee and LaRouche kill 4 of them. LaRouche is wounded and temparaily loses the use of his right eye. Lee is grazed in the right shoulder during the fight. Eventually the infected break through the barrier and start entering the floor one at a time. Lee and LaRouche attempt to hold them back but the infected start to gain ground. With everyone evacuated down the shaft Lee is the last. He continues to fire at the infected with the SAW while wrapping the rope around his arm and then jumps into the shaft. The rope tightens around his arms and tears his ligaments and the friction burns his skin. Not able to control his descent Lee hits the ground hard and it knocked out. It believed he broke/fractured his tail bone during the landing. - Harper and Father Jim pull up to the maintenance door to the hospital and all of the Smithfield Survivors start loading up while infected are making their way to them and they all escape. While moving out Lee and Harper spot Milo on the roof still alive. Lee, determined to get his GPS back jumped out of the bus and hopped in the supply truck with Miller and went after Milo in his HUMVEE. - After a short chase Milo's Humvee ends up at a road block on a bridge with Lee right behind him and no way out. Thinking to cross the river in the military Vehicle he drives down the embakement and the humvee gets stuck in the water. Miller and Lee get out of the vehicle as Milo mans the 50 Cal and Miller having grabbed Lee's rifle puts a well placed shot in the mans gut before he can shoot. Milo leaves the Humvee and starts to stagger away and Miller chases after him. Lee follows and trys to get Miller to stop but the young man keeps going. When Miller get's close Lee see's Milo reach down and he tries to warn Miller about the gun but Miller was too far and Milo was quicker on the draw. Milo gets off a shot on Miller and hits him in the gut but Miller was still able to put two more rounds in Milo as well before falling. Lee get's over to the Miller and Milo and inspects Miller. Then he goes over to Milo and bashes his head in on the ground until he is dead. Wanting to help Miller, Lee makes his way up the embankment and see that a few hundred infected are making their way to them attracted by the gunshots. Lee grabs Miller and pulls him into the water. They hide in the rushing water of the river on the front grill of the Humvee. July 30th, 2011 - Lee is in and out of counsciousness through the night as he waits out the infected but never let his grip of Miller go. When the sun starts to come out he decides it's time to leave but Miller's body is already suffering rigor mortis. Lee lets the body of Miller go and let's the river take it. He is able to get out of the water and notices the pile of Milo's remains picked clean by the infected. Knowing he has been mostly awake for 30 hours Lee gets in the truck and makes his way back to Camp Ryder. Being exhausted Lee has to force himself to pay attention and take his time. - Lee makes it to Camp Ryder where Angela, Harper, Father Jim, and Bus are there to meet him. Julia and Jenny go over his wounds. Harper makes him a crutch and gets him on his feet. Bus brings over Jerry who wanted to talk to Lee and complains about Lee inviting Father Jim and his people to the camp without permission. In the exchange Harper punches Jerry in the face and he is escorted away from the area by his followers. Bus and Lee remark at the political divisions in the camp. October 5th, 2011 - Just outside Petersburg, Virginia, Captain Mitchell and Jacob are escaping their compound after it is overrun by the infected. Captain Mitchell is wounded and the FURY Virus is taking hold of him. In his last moments he tells Jacob to find Lee Harden in North Carolina and then hands Jacob his knife and gear. With an agreement between them Jacob hammers the knife through his temple to keep him from becoming one of the infected. Jacob starts on his journey to North Carolina. November 1st, 2011 - The Remaining Series: Book 3 Refugees Starts - Lee and his 9 man team are in Lillington, North Carolina hunting infected and setting traps for them. The purpose was to clear the town to secure an Outpost for a group of survivors from Dunn and Fuquay-Varina. - Lee recieves a call from Camp Ryder on the radio. A man named Jacob showed up at Outpost Benson asking for him by name. They bring him to Camp Ryder to meet with Lee as he heads over there. When Lee gets there Jacob is passed out on a medical cot and is suffering from dehydration and malnutrition. - Kip Greene the leader of Broadway to the west of Camp Ryder is there to talk about trade for ammunition to fight off the increasing number of infected coming from Sanford. Lee gets involved in the negotiations and expresses his need to Kip to base his team in Broadway so that they can conduct clearing operations in Sanford. Kip refuses to allow that. Lee then ask Kip to step out so Bus, Harper and him can talk about trade with Broadway. - During the talk between the three Jacob bust into the office and after the confusion starts telling Lee his journey to find him and what led up to his 22 day journey on foot into North Carolina. His main reason for finding Lee was to warn him about the hordes, formed of millions of infected, from the north east making their way south. Captain Mitchell was hoping that Lee would be able to stop them from continuing south. - Lee brings Kip Greene back in and tells him that they will give them guns and bullets for food but they will need to use his camp as a staging point for Sanford. The meeting is over with for now as Bus and Lee call for the other leaders to gather at Camp Ryder for a committee meeting. November 2nd, 2019 - Lee is woken up at 3 am in the morning by Julia. There is a man at the gate yelling at the sentry.